Captive Brethren
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: My own version of Naruto's capture. The Sand siblings are dispatched to help Konoha nins find Naruto. Unknown feelings arise in Gaara as well as memories. GaaNaruHin, ShikaTem, a little SasSak, NejRea, and KanSak chapter five up!
1. Chapter 1

Captive Brethren

Burnt flesh splashes onto the soil like little rain drops. Sudden chuckles hit the boy's ears softly and he's pinned to the ground with a sword to his neck. Eccentric scarlet eyeball star at him expressionlessly and his face concealed in his Akatsuki coat. The other member held his wrapped sword on his shoulder laughed with a grin on his face. The boy lay there in the dirt coughing up blood severally and he struggled to pull the weapon off but the partner kicked him down. _Damn…it! _The boy thought in agony. He tired to pick up his kunai knife, but it was too throbbing to even move. _I…feel like…my bodies…broken. _

"Heh, the demon can't assist you. The demon's cloak can't shield you." The fish man hissed with a grin. The boy grunts.

"Kisame quit taunting him. The fox demon might still to come out even if you cut his charka apart." The other cautioned him glancing at his partner.

He glares at him with crimson eyes and growls but only it causes him to momentary suffocates on his own blood. His charka was depleted and he was consuming strength. _God…where's the guys? _He speculated vulnerably. The boy's headband lay away from his carcass and all he could do was gaze at it feebly. Kisame swung his sword towards him and the boy's eyes widened leaping away from the blade. He leaped onto a tree branch a couple yards away and conceals himself so he could seize his inhalation. His eyes were persuasive to shut, but he couldn't sleep now.

The cold wind blew through his blond hair. Silence was in the air, the boy's eyes darted around the area. As he tired to move towards the village his shoulder ached and he clutched it grunting in throbbing. _My shoulder is hurting badly…but I gotta try anyway. Granny Tsunade should be able to heal me. _ He heeds movement and hurdled to another tree leisurely, but he gasped out in soreness. His unfathomable, blue eyes saw the village straight ahead. He grinned imperceptibly and attempted to move faster but that failed.

"Damn. Almost there…" He murmured under his breath. He curved to look behind him.

He saw the two Akatsuki members trailing him and he wheezes. The boy cursed loudly and moves faster, his eyes begin to get foggy. He wipes his eyes, but nothing helps. The bizarre boy couldn't keep his eyes open much longer and started to drift to the ground. He landed on his knees and hurled up more blood. The two men stopped and walked towards him. The man with red eyes halted glaring at him intensely.

"What is it, Itachi?" Kisame asks.

"Nice trick with the Shadow clone, Naruto-kun." Itachi calls out to the air wit his eyes closed.

Naruto leaped out of the shadows with his big ball Rasengan in his left hand. He smashed at Itachi, but he evaded in a blink of an eye and punched him in the face. The Naruto exploded into white smoke. The real Naruto was concealed behind a tree, holding his side wound, it was bleeding gravely, but he was putting pressure on it. He saw Itachi glance his way and he gulped lowly. Then Itachi was right in front him now and Naruto's body quivered, his body parts were petrified with terror. Itachi stared at him; Naruto glared and attempted to throw a shuriken at him.

"Why do you want the Kyuubi?" Naruto demanded dangerously.

"Heh, curious are you? You still angry at us for stealing the Shukaku from that sand nin and killing him eh?"

Naruto's eyes flared red. "Shut up!" Naruto screeching at him. He kicked him and he hit the ground. He saw a bruise on his left cheek. "Don't say anything about him like that! He's - He's…"

"Still alive? Hmp should've known the beasts like you would stick together. But I didn't realize that you'd care bout him _that_ much." Itachi replied in a jaded voice.

Naruto growled and groaned holding his side again. _Shit…Shit…Shit. God it hurts badly._ _Where's the damn ninja when ya need them?_ Naruto grabbed his last kunai knife and need a pen or something. _Bloods the only thing I got now. _He began writing 'Help me! Akatsuki took me. U.N.' The fox boy threw it onto a tree branch. He performed some hand seals and seven shadow clones appear. They nodded and jumped down to attack them. Kisame was about to throw his weapon when Itachi restrained him.

"I'll handle Naruto-kun because apparently he still was the will to fight. Maybe I'll defeat him easily unlike Sasuke tired." Itachi muttered to him.

He did some hand seals and shadow clones emerged out. They begin to attack the Naruto shadow clones, but the clones fought Itachi clones easily. He was silent and his Sharingan was active ready to fight. "Well, I'll admit, Jiraiya taught you wonders with those abilities of yours, but a pity you're life will end soon."

Naruto smirked widely and then his eyes were the Kyuubi's red eyes staring at him in amazement. His canines were larger now and his nails were a little longer now. His jumpsuit was ripped in several places especially in the arms and chest. Tsunade's necklace was shown now. Itachi sneers and his eyes now frowning at the fox demon.

"Not letting the fox demon does the job for you. I find that fascinating." He says blankly. "But that won't help you. But I know you have a weakness."

"What would that be?"

"The Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand." Naruto's eyes narrowed upon him and became detached from the conversation. His head slumped and clenched his fists tightly.

_God, how'd he know that Gaara was alive anyway? Maybe…maybe he read me or something. My head hurts now. _All of Naruto's thoughts raced to his head and he grasped his head in tenderness. His eyes began to well up and he sighed heavily. Itachi sheathed his sword and Naruto glared at him through tears.

"I won't let you kill me and take the Kyuubi like you did to Gaara. He didn't deserve that and neither do I." Naruto vowed intentionally. His eyes were on impassive and yet solemn.

"Hmm…you're self-assurance is intriguing." Itachi observed.

"Shut up." About a dozen shadow clones filled the clearing in the darkness of the night. Itachi glanced at everyone clone in the eye.

Naruto's body became stiff all of sudden. His eyes were flooded with rapid trepidation. Goosebumps appeared on his arms and legs visible to no one not even to himself. His eyes were turning cold and full of hatred for the Uchiha. His head began to throbbing dreadfully. _What's…What's going on? Did the temperature decrease or something? God, help me now. Jeez…_ He thought in agony. The clones felt the rapid throbbing as well and they groaned in torture.

They then started aggressiveness and Itachi fought back. Naruto run towards the village now and didn't look back. But then Itachi appeared infront of him and his hair stood up. Then three clones rushed up to the blond and one leaped at Itachi with Shurikens. Itachi dodged them and killed the clone. The clone along with Naruto disappeared, but an unusual Rasengan ball. Instead of his normal blue charka swirling in the middle of his palm, a light purple color probably the charka of the Kyuubi. He runs at him, but the evil Uchiha is too late for him. Naruto slammed the charka ball right into him. He disappeared into thick smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment and exhaled. Then blood spat out of his mouth and fell into his knees in fatigue. His fingernails shrunk and they dug into the soil searching for a way to stand up. But his legs couldn't respond with his mind and so his legs couldn't stand up. _M-My charka…it's almost gone…my legs won't move…damn, damn. I'm doomed…_Following those dreadful he hurled more blood now. Thoughts of being dead rushed to his head now.

"Heh, the power Jiraiya taught you… are pathetic. Who knew a Sannin could be so weak?" Itachi taunted him blankly.

Naruto growled and glared at him. "Shut up you…" He groans seizing his side again. Then Itachi kicks him in the stomach and Naruto cries out in twinge.

"But then there's the Kazekage," Naruto flinched. The Uchiha smirked. "Heh, how'd it feel when you saw Gaara of the Sand dead, Naruto-kun?"

His fist clenched and red eyes stared at eachother, one in fury. His canines revealed at the Uchiha. "Leave him out of this! Gaara's not involved here…"

"Oh, but he is. Too bad…" His face moved to his ear and whispered in a mocking voice. "…you'll never see him again."

He was right. Naruto could never see him again, for there was no medic that would probably perform Elder Chiyo's justu to reborn him anyway. He'd never see Konoha or any of his comrades again. But why would the village people even care about him anyway? They ignored him, and detested for him many years. _They won't come. I know it, they'll forget me._ Naruto stared into the moon and gulped trying to breathe, but failed. His eyes went blurry and began spacing out completely.

He'd never see Gaara's sea green eyes or even his smile again. His torso and head finally collapsed and his last thought was of his best friend, Gaara.

Kisame walked up beside Itachi and saw the fox demon boy down. His breathing was normal yet he seemed like he was prepared for death. Itachi was feeling weary and glanced at his partner with the same bored expression hiding it. Kisame smirked and Itachi sighed heavily.

"The boy was stronger than Madara estimated. Though Pain said if the teacher was strong enough than the student was better." Kisame mused.

"Yes, but the Kyuubi attempted to cut him off. I wonder why?" Itachi pondered with his sharingan on.

"Heh, maybe it knew the boy couldn't beat us and decided to leave it to him."

Itachi didn't reply and Kisame sighed. He picked up Naruto and threw him over his shoulder without a complaint. The boy groaned in smarting as he did, but the boy lingered cold. _A light weight kid. _Kisame thought in amusement. "If we linger too long than the village will catch us."

"Agreed. Pain probably wants us so we can extract the Kyuubi soon." Itachi agreed and they started away from the village.

Unknown to them, the kunai that Naruto left still carried the message written in blood. Apparently the Akatsuki aren't that intelligent as everyone thought. It was found by Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara while searching for Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi picked it up and gazed at the engravings. It was indeed Naruto's own blood and handwriting. His face turned grim as he read it and turned to the younger shinobi. His one dark eye glancing between them all.

"Akatsuki struck here and took Naruto." Kakashi said flatly. Then the group of young shinobi turned to pools of blood.

Shikamaru, with his usual bored expression gone replaced by sudden grave face, stepped towards the pools. He studied them for a moment and sighed gravely. His face was enough for Sakura to know the horrible truth; it was Naruto's blood.

"It was last night. The blood hasn't mixed in with the soil yet and those kunais and shurikens weren't there by themselves." Shikamaru explained gravely, but with hesitation also. "But there's also other people's blood splatter too. Two Akatsuki members attacked him."

"But why would the Akatsuki come after him?" Neji wondered, but then twisted to Kakashi. Sakura glanced at him worried. Shikamaru and Neji didn't know about the Kyuubi yet.

It been recent that Sakura heard this straight from Naruto's mouth. The way he talked about the Kyuubi…it was like poison in his mouth waiting to be spit out. This to Sakura finally learned why the adults in the village always jerked him around and warned their children to stay away from him. From then on Sakura had blinding pity for her comrade, making sure he was under control and resting a lot. But she knew Naruto would tell her to stop worrying and try to reassure her. By the time he'd normally say that, his face would be weary and his mind with many thoughts. It was that look that brought more apprehension to the two. Sakura looked at Kakashi nodded with self-assurance floods to her face.

"Neji, you remember the Akatsuki going after Gaara-kun? Well, their mission is now clear to me since Asuma's death. Their after the tailed demons which either inhabit human who serve as hosts to them or are wild. If they've decided to go after Naruto that means they've got every demon now including the Shukaku. The Kyuubi is the Nine-tailed fox that attacked the village nearly fifteen years ago. Naruto hadn't learned this until he was twelve the day of graduation." Kakashi explained grimly. His eye darting from shinobi to shinobi.

"So who put this creature in Naruto anyway?" Shikamaru asked with some significance in his voice.

"The Fourth Hokage did. He sealed the Kyuubi inside of his own son."

Everyone's eyes widen shocked. _Wait, Naruto didn't mention that before. _Sakura thought suddenly perplexed._ Maybe…he didn't know that The Fourth was his father yet_. She glanced at her friends; Shikamaru looked disturbed now and his eyes gazed to the ground in silence. Neji was also silent and also stared at the earth with an emotionless face on.

"You havta move quickly. Shikamaru and Neji; you'll havta start tracking for anything else Naruto left behind. Sakura: you'll head back to the village and tell Lady Hokage to send a message to the Sand village." Kakashi ordered. "I'll go after them."

"Yes!" They all responded. Sakura performed hand seals using the teleportation justu.

In a second she was a puff of smoke in that bloody clearing, next thing she knew she was in her sensei's office. Tsunade didn't notice her at first until she finally gazed up. Her eyes were hard now. "Status report Sakura."

"We've located where Naruto was taken. Kakashi-sensei found a kunai knife that was written in blood by Naruto himself." Sakura reported keeping her cool. Tsunade's expression became grave especially at the blood part.

"I'll send a message to the Sand village and hopefully get it by late afternoon." Tsunade told her pink haired student. Her eyes darted to the window in unseen fret except to her student.

"We failed to keep them away from Naruto. I feel it's my fault that they were able to take him from us like this." The Hokage expressed toward her student. Sakura acknowledge her with a nod.

-

Jumping silently through each tree wasn't difficult. Kakashi brought his hand to his mask and removed it. A red eye with a black pupil surrounded by little circles with curves on them was revealed. Anyone could feel the power from this man was incredible. His eye darted around the area in search for the Akatsuki members and his student, Naruto. He knew his student hadn't been himself for awhile. Naruto was now spaced out in conversations and he always looking down at the ground with regretful eyes. His mind was some where else lately and no one could figure out what was wrong.

Now, the sensei wished that his student would've told him what was wrong. Regret flooded into his eyes. Sasuke finally showing his face again had left the demon child become dejected and distant, but he later got over it resuming their old rivalry. But even if it seemed like that torment stopped it didn't though and Naruto just hid it. Weeks ago Kakashi had noticed the dark lines under his student's eyes which meant lack of slumber, he was becoming insomniac now. Kakashi had noticed on their over-night missions that the demon child would sneak off in the middle of the night and not come back before the sun rose.

The Sharingan sensei stopped and saw something behind him. A kunai knife came spinning behind and Kakashi blocked it away with his own blade. He glared at Itachi in wrath.

"Hello, Kakashi."


	2. Chapter 2

Captive Brethren

Chapter Two

Kakashi glowers at the Uchiha. It was mid-mourning now and the sun Ultraviolet energy shone through the clouds past throughout the trees. A soft breeze blew through the sensei's grayish-whitish hair. Itachi's eyes were half hidden in his straw hat that had bells ringing attached to it. His partner, who did not wear hi hat, Kisame who was a missing nin from Kirigakure. On his left shoulder was a knocked out Naruto Uzumaki.

"Itachi let Naruto go. Or I'll be sure Konoha and Kiri get corpses of their top criminals lie on their door steps." Kakashi threatened coldly. Sharingan met sharingan, one in anger the other blankly.

"You'd better make good on that threat, Kakashi." Itachi replied coolly. Then he laughs lightly yet darkly. "Our leader wants the Kyuubi now."

_If I'm gonna, fight the kid who joined ANBU at age thirteen then I better be careful. _ The sensei thought in prudence. Then he remembered their little fight in Konoha three years ago, so he continued to improve his sharingan justu. Kakashi performed some head seals and atleast ten shadow clones of himself came out of white smoke. Kisame infront of Itachi and in the process dropped Naruto to the ground.

Kakashi then noticed his wounds on his student's limp, pale body. Seemly fatal wounds to his left side was covered in dry blood, was slowly healing now. There were deep cuts that bled slightly and bruises covered half of his face, most that would probably would scar him forever. His clothes were torn into chunks, especially at his arms and his headband was misplaced. Dry blood were underneath his lips and own his hands, which lay still lifeless at his sides. Itachi stares at his partner's back.

"What the hell are you doing Kisame?"

"Heh, someone's gotta stay behind. You're faster than me 'cause this sword on my back."

"I guess you're distracting then. Just be sure to catch up later." Itachi jeered impassive, but his eyes were unfeeling.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll be easier then that Gai person." Kisame sneered with a encouraging expression

"Don't underestimate him." With that Itachi picked up the fox demon's body and jumped away from the soon coming battle.

Three Kakashi shadow clones ran past Kisame in panic towards the Uchiha, but he that coming. Kisame was surprised by this also not pleased by this action. Uchiha launched four kunai knives at the clones, but they were too late to dodge it and departed within white smoke. Kakashi sighed heavily and then focused his sharingan eye on his enemy. _Great. Gai's better at fighting this guy than I am. Well, this could take awhile, but by those wounds, Naruto wouldn't wake up for awhile. _His thoughts reached him with the dreadful reality. No one else was out here to assist him now.

Kisame snarled with his eyes glaring at him. "Water release: Exploding Water Shockwake!"

Water rushed around the valley and nearly sinking everything in its path except Kakashi and Kisame. They faced each other with other clones. If Kakashi had reminisced presently that sword was called Samehada or shark skin that absorbs charka. _Hmp. Impressive amount of charka he has just as good as Naruto when he's full Kyuubi form. _Kakashi thought amused. He glanced at his surroundings. _Water improves his abilities. _ Then water like clones of Kisame appeared beside him after he used some hand seals.

The Kisame clones came at him, but the Kakashi clones fought back. Shadow clone swords swung to mutilate the clones and clone kunais and shurikens were aim to kill. After the clones all vanished Kakashi ran at Kisame stabbing him with a kunai knife to the chest. Kisame coughed up blood and Kakashi kept his cool. Kisame sliced close to Kakashi, but the sensei missed it barely. The fish Akasuki member created more clones and they went at him.

But when he slashed their swords at him to suck charka away it turned out to be a clone. _Hmm…he's cunning I'll give him that. _Kisame admitted. _Where could he be now? _ His answer came when the sensei dove from under and kicked the demon shark up into the air. Kakashi beat up his back and noticed the sword hit the liquid below. But then when he glanced up again, he was gone! _Great, a clone too eh? _ He landed back onto the water gazing around the water filled area. There no sign of him anywhere. _I hope he didn't get away. It won't be good for Naruto then. _Kakashi added to his thoughts before.

Unknown to him Kisame was underwater trying to recover those amazing hits. _It's a good thing I switched with a clone before hand or else I would've been royally screwed. _He grunted in his mind. His arms were beginning to become badly wounded. _That fight with the fox demon has left me worn out. Oh, well looks like I'll havta save some charka anyway. _ Kisame gripped his sword firmly and held it up with a smirk revealing his sharp triangle teeth. Truly his name meant demon shark since his repulsive exterior made him look like one.

"Come out, I don't have time to mess around." Kakashi called out intolerantly. Kisame sneered at this.

He swam to the surface and jumped back onto the water without loss of breath. Kakashi's arms were folded and didn't seemed really satisfied. "So you wanna get serious? Fine I'll show you my power." Kisame replied.

His sword spilt into thousands little pieces. Kakashi's eyes widened in comprehension and sudden apprehension. He wasn't sure which blade was the real one exactly. The charka was spilt into so many that on one could tell, not even Kakashi-sensei's sharingan could. Kakashi then summoned shadow clones to assist him, but when they were hit all were suddenly silenced quickly. The Kakashi was struck by the last blade and felt drained now. That was the only one blade hit him, the problem was…it was the real one. Kisame chuckled.

"Hmm…you're weaker than that Gai. Oh well you'll die easily." Kisame mused with a small jeer.

_Shit. My charka's been cut apart now. I can't even move now. Shit, I'm sorry Naruto. It seems I won't make it after all. _Kakashi said in his mind attempting to reach out to his student. He knew Sakura would be worried that he hadn't returned by now and demand that Tsunade should send for aid. But she would say that Kakashi could handle any enemy or…maybe she'd send for help anyway. _Heh…good ol' Sakura is smart and now very brave. _ Then his thoughts drifted off to Obito and Rin. _Guys, especially you Obito, I wish we'd spent more time together instead of fighting. But what's done is done. I regret everything I've done. _ Kakashi had owed Obito anyway for saving his life and used the Sharingan to prove that.

He knew he regretted letting his own sensei go through with his plan for sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto. Somehow he'd wished he'd prevented it from happening so Naruto would be happy and not saddened. Even when he was little, Naruto had envied and loathed everyone in the village for having love and family. Kisame threw his shark blade at Kakashi who couldn't move.

_THIS IS THE END!!!_

Then a huge gust of wind sent the sword backward splashing into the water. Kisame wasn't happy and glared at the wind user. Kakashi realized who it was now. She had short blond hair above her shoulder in little buns and greenish-bluish, tough eyes. She wore a black robe with her diverse headband wrapped onto her forehead. She was tall and skinny with a hard yet impatient face. Her fan inside was white with several purple dots.

"Who's this freak?" She asked glaring that the Akatsuki member.

"He's Akatsuki. His name is Kisame Hoshigaki, a missing nin from Kiri and high profile criminal." Kakashi responded. Then he changed his tone now. "What are you doing here Temari-san?"

She chuckled roughly now that high authority part added into her name. Kisame knew instantly that she was the Fifth Kazekage's elder sister; Temari. Her fan end hit the water and she glowered at the Akatsuki member. "So, these are the people who took my little brother eh?"

"We simply needed to _borrow_ him for a couple of days really." Kisame taunted coldly at the sand nin. Her eyes narrowed onto him in anger. Temari glaring at someone was enough to die for.

"Well, you're messing with a powerful ninja than Hoshigaki." She bit down on her thump and spread her blood onto the fan. "You've now officially pissed me off for kidnapping my little brother."

Her voice became loud and waved it into the air. "Summoning justu!"

A huge squirrel emerged with an eye patch holding a scythe. It ran at Kisame and sliced at him into little pieces. But those little pieces turned out to be another clone. _He got away. What a chicken. _Temari thought darkly. She turned to Kakashi and he lifted his mask back up again. Then she had asked what was going on. At first Kakashi was hesitant to tell the female teen ninja, but gave up.

"Akatsuki kidnapped Naruto last night." Her eyes widened and stared off to the ground in dread. "They've finally decided to capture him and drain the Kyuubi out. They were lucky when they found Naruto out by himself."

"Why would that idiot just be by himself when he knew the risk?"

"Naruto's not been himself lately. He hasn't had any sleep and always is looking rather depressed. We tried to talk to him about it, but he dismissed it saying that he was okay just not wanting to talk." Kakashi replied hesitant still. Temari gazed at the ground in sorrow.

"If Gaara hears this, he'll probably go crazy with apprehension. Gaara's really been worried why Naruto's letters didn't sound as great as he thought they'd be." Temari muttered distraught by this news. Kakashi touched her shoulder lightly.

"Let's head back to the village and inform Tsunade-sama the bad news." Temari nodded.

Temari stared down at the ground as she pulled Kakashi's arms over her shoulder. Her fan weigh heavily on her back, but half the time she was pulled down by that and gravity. Being the eldest of three would be hard, especially if you had to tell you're little brother that his best friend was kidnapped. _They've probably already sent the letter to the village. I'm worried how Gaara will react. _If Akatsuki had actually succeed in extracting the Kyuubi then Gaara would be enraged and probably go after the members one by one. She knew that Gaara cared about the Konoha jinchuuriki deeply. She had to give some appreciation to the boy for help saving her little brother from being a psychotic, irrational slaughterer.

Gaara wouldn't be the Kazekage if Naruto hadn't distorted him. Temari had, like Sakura ascertained, that Naruto incorporated the Kyuubi. She knew the creature was disastrous and had attacked Konoha about sixteen years ago. She'd been a young child back then atleast three years old, Kankuro was only an infant, and Gaara just born months ago in January. Shukaku was already in Gaara by then thirsting for the blood of people or animals. Sometimes Temari wished she'd been by her little brother's side instead of being a coward.

"Don't try to unforgivable yourself for not helping Gaara." Kakashi's voice intermittent her train of thoughts. His dark eye gazed at her.

"I wish I had helped him instead of cowering in panic. Maybe he would've known love more before he met that blond idiot." Temari responded miserably. Her greenish-bluish eyes gazed up ahead.

The village's looked peaceful and she frowned at a disturbing thought. _They've already sent the message. _

-

The sun's destructive rays beat down on the desert floor. The wind blew gently across the sand into it formed a tiny tornado. Of its own will it swirled over the ground in the little circles over the soil and then stopped/ In the middle of this harsh climate was Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand in the Land of Wind. There were strangely enough, no animals or even plants exist in this part of the world. The only known plants are in the greenhouse inside of Suna.

But something was out of place here. A brown coated and dark eyed bird with a red package containing a note flying. It flapped its wings has it saw the village over ahead. There were never any birds in the desert, but this was a messenger bird from Konoha. No one noticed it circling around the city, they carried on with their own well beings. The bird finally spotted a perch and dove for that empty perch rapidly. A teenage boy came into the view of the bird.

The messenger bird landed and chirped to get this boy's attention. After awhile he came to notice the bird. Once he began to walk over to it he realized it was from their ally village, Konoha. This boy had spiky, brown hair and dark eyes like the bird. There were red paint markings all over his face which to some people held no known meaning. On his back was something wrapped in white hospital bandages most would think it was a puppet hidden until the boy choose to display them. His name was Kankuro, he was the middle child of the sand siblings.

_Probably another letter from Uzumaki. _Kankuro thought amused then sighed. Ever since He'd saved Gaara, Naruto and him had been writing eachother a lot. They'd had started to catch up to make up for the last two and half years and plus it was nice to see his little brother once in awhile. He removed the letter from inside the package. He offered the bird seeds and it eagerly accepted it. Kankuro's dark eyes saw from the special seal that it was from the Fifth Hokage. Looking grim he opened it solemnly.

'Dear Gaara, Fifth Kazekage, I'm sorry to report that Naruto was taken by the Akasuki last night. I am told be Sakura that Kakashi went alone after them and hasn't returned let. We need assistance to find him. I know how close you're to Naruto and will insist to help to find him. From, Tsunade, Fifth Hokage.'

The middle child's eyes widened in astounded by this news. His body was now stiff, but trembling numbly and he gulped loudly. _Oh no._ Kankuro thought in alarm. He rushed out of the room in panic. He knew Gaara wasn't in the middle of a meeting today, just usual paper work. The middle sibling stopped when he reached the hallway two ways. _Damn it! Which way is Gaara's office again?_ Kankuro couldn't think straight right now so he didn't know where to go. Then he remembered it was the left.

After passing and nearly bumping into three people Kankuro stopped at his brother's office. Before going in he was catching his breath for a moment. Kankuro never felt his much terror since the first time he saw the Shukaku and couldn't eat for a week. He slid the door open and saw that Gaara was staring out the window in his routine red robe. At first he didn't hear his elder brother come in because he was caught in thought.

It had been only after the Shukaku was sucked out at that Gaara began to sleep. Kankuro had noticed that nightmares troubled his younger sibling a lot. Gaara had often woken up in the middle of the night sweating and half the time sobbing. But then after hearing his elder brother's severe breathing patterns he turned to him in silence. His sea foam green eyes seemed anxious as he saw his brother.

"Kankuro, what's wrong?" He asked approaching him. Kankuro caught his breath again and handed him the letter.

Gaara's eyes broadened in surprise at it was from the Hokage. He calmly opened it and his eyes slowly moved across the lines of the short letter. Kankuro saw that his hands began to shudder a little and he narrowed his eyes upon the letter unfeeling. He felt the temperature drop suddenly in the room and gazed at his brother. Gaara's face was covered with stagger and anxiety. It was quiet now between the brothers.

"Kankuro, stay here and watch the village." Gaara ordered mutely. He curved away hiding his emotions and he avoided his elder brother's eyes.

"I'm coming with you. I wanna help Konoha too Gaara." Kankuro responded with confidence in his voice.

After awhile he agreed and decided to leave the village in Baki's hands for awhile. When he had ordered Baki to watch the village until he came back the teacher gazed at him in silence for a moment after looking at the letter. His dark eye looked concerned at him. "It seems you can't abandon you're precious comrade. After all he didn't abandon you."

"I can't just let the Akatsuki do that to him. Like they did to me. He'd never forsake his ninja way and neither will I." Gaara replies vacantly, but mentally he smiled. Naruto had always stuck to his nindo way and never left it.

"Gaara," Baki calls to him and Gaara gazed at him in stillness. "You shouldn't let your heart fail you. You're mother would've been proud of you of how you changed."

Enlightened by his sensei's words he smiled softly and then turned away not responding to this words. Kankuro smiled softly and nodded at Baki as they left. Gaara now stared off into the desert and he formed a sand board so he could float in the air without problems. After creating it Kankuro jumped onto it behind him. It was only big enough for two people. _Its going to take atleast a day to get there by this. _Gaara presumed in his mind. They flew fast through the air towards the leaf village. _Please, Naruto, please don't let them take the Kyuubi. _


	3. Chapter 3

Captive Brethren

Chapter Three

By sundown Gaara and Kankuro had landed in the Land of Fire. There, they knew that they'd needed to stop and rest for the night, but Gaara had insisted to continue on for Konoha. But Kankuro countered noting that Gaara was shaking and his eyes were heavily for sleep. It'd been true, Gaara needed to rest, he hadn't for two days. _I'm guessing insomnia is proving not to work for me anymore. _Gaara thought fatigued. He attempted to shake it off, but proved futile instantaneously when he descend to his knees. _ Damn. _Kankuro rushed to his side disturbed.

_He's never been like this before. _Kankuro thought dazed staring down at his younger brother with his gloomy eyes. The ex-demon carrier grasped at his chest where his heart was located. _I-It feels empty inside…like nothing was there before now._ Gaara cried out in his mind unnerved and felt in torture. The bleak, darkness that he had rid of for so many years, was now persistent inside his soul.

"Gaara…" Kankuro garbled out quietly to him with vigilance and reassurance. Gaara heard him, but didn't bother to counter.

"Alright, we'll stop for the night here, then" Gaara spat out coldly and in defeat. He was drowsy and determined to plummeted into sleep. He closed his green eyes before Kankuro had a chance to reply.

Kankuro sighed and set his puppet aside from him. He laid against the grass and tree behind him. For awhile he lie awake staring at the shining moon. His thoughts wondered to the letters Uzumaki had sent his little brother as of late. The last one he had read before handing it over to Gaara was kinda discouraged.

'Dear Gaara,

It's me again. My missions have been small so far and I've been bored out of my skull lately. According to Kakashi-sensei and Granny Tsunade becoming restless and very miserable, which isn't true thought. I feel fine right now, but…their thinking I'm losing it. I know I killed Sasuke, but can't admit when it was the Kyuubi's fifth tail that helped me do that. God… I just wish this damn demon was gone! Two Akatsuki members had attacked us earlier this week and murdered Asuma-sensei, but one was killed by Shikamaru out of revenge. They…were after me. I think Shikamaru blames me for that to happen to his beloved sensei and…I sense the resentment the village's eyes now.

I feel…terrible now. I'm not really sure what to do now. Is life worth living now? I don't know if that's a good question anyway. If you were here as I write that question, you'd probably slap me then for thinking that. But, I get this… bizarre intuition…that this will be my last letter. If it is then…Gaara…I want you to know…you're my most precious person, I'm relieved I'd got to know you. For we are like brethren, you and I. We've endured pain no one else has known; Isolation, detestation, and misery. Goodbye…

Love,

Uzumaki Naruto'

This letter had left Kankuro speculating if Naruto knew he'd be abducted by the Akatsuki members Itachi and Kisame. It been eccentric undeniably, that he somehow knew it'd be '…his last letter…' there, Kankuro realized was uncanny. The blond idiot couldn't have possibly known that…unless the demon inside of him had told him. From what Tsunade said he'd fought back hard in order to not be captured, but…was he really trying his best? But…something else in Naruto's letter left him curious; why would he not be sleeping at all? He shook those thoughts off and glanced at his brother.

Gaara was grunting in his sleep. Sweat fell down his cheeks, but they looked like tears. Kankuro was now anxious about his little brother and sleep he was getting. From what he had often heard his brother say in his sleep, most of it was about Naruto. It was frequently that he called out for him or Temari or himself, the Akatsuki was trying to slay him again or that it was one of them in jeopardy. Kankuro was up half the night because of these cries, but he understood it well enough to fall asleep at some one point. It was before dawn when the ex-demon carrier had finally awoken.

Sweat dripped down his face rapidly, his throat was perched without water. He stood up staggering a little bit, but he caught his poise tenderly and glanced around the area. _If I remembered correctly Naruto had shown me once where a small creek was. A fresh water creek. _He reminded himself. Without waking his elder brother, he walked towards the creek for a drink. He then found the creel and dipped his hands into it. He first splashed some water into his face to wash away the sweat and wake him up. Then he finally picked up some water and drank some gradually. He hadn't had any water since yesterday afternoon.

This creek had brought back memoirs for him. The first Naruto showed it to him was a long time ago. He could remember it clearly.

'"Ah, come one Gaara! It'll be fun!" Naruto insisted to him pulling him by the arm.

Gaara stared at him then shrugged his shoulders and gave up. He let him drag him to the creek. On the bank was green grass that was soft on Gaara's foot. The trees hid the sun's rays from the two demon carrier nins' eyes. The water actually smelt good and refreshing to the sand nin. He stared into the water, it was clear enough to see their own reflections in it. Gaara heard birds tweeting from somewhere near them. Naruto sat on the bank of the little creek and motioned for Gaara to do the same.

Gaara placed his gourd on the grass against a tree. He stared into the water and smiled at it lightly. He had to admit, it was nice to anyway from danger and just sit down and unwind one in awhile.

"How'd you fine this place?" Gaara inquired slightly nosy glancing back at his fellow demon carrier.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his trademark fox grin. "Well, ya see, I when I was seven I was wondering around the area and I was pretty thirsty." Gaara snickered at thought of Naruto being lost. He didn't acknowledge that thought. He continued his rant. "…this is gonna sound weird but…a bird led me here. It's like it knew I was lost and thirty or somethin'. Anyway, it brought me here and well, yeah."

"What kind of bird?" Naruto thought for a second.

"I think it was a raven. I really don't remember." Gaara smiled slightly at that comment. "You knucklehead. That's just like you to forget."

Naruto chuckled brightly. "Heh, I'll remember soon, cause remember. I'm gonna be Hokage soon!" He threw a thumbs up and Gaara smiled brightly at this. He knew his best friend's dream the most. Besides Naruto believing that, Gaara did as well.'

That memory was entrenched in his mind forever. It was something he had always replayed in his mind over and over again during their two and half year separation. His sea foam emerald eyes stared miserably into the cool fresh water. He saw younger Naruto and him smiling and laughing while sitting next to the water bank. They were delighted and inseparable then, but now. Being Kazekage now changed the space between them, all they could do was write letters and sometimes hope for missions together. Narrowing his eyes on his own reflection vacantly, he then saw a change in it.

Instead of sea foam green eyes staring back blankly, a pair of dark eyes glowered at him in loathing. They shared the same dark crimson locks. His eyes were now full of hatred towards the new manifestation. _Father…_He grunted in his mind in dislike at the sight of this man.

"Father…" He mouthed bitterly. His eyes glaring at him with rage. Gaara saw the sand pouring slowly at out his gourd. He didn't acknowledge his brother's shouts or movements towards him.

Gaara, not wanting to see that horrible reflection, tossed a rock at it. It splashed into the water erasing any trace of that manifestation that was shown to him. Then he finally heard his brother's foot steps advancing to him in haste. He swung his gourd back onto his back and began to catch up with Kankuro. He and Kankuro caught up at the gate. The older brother turned to him.

"Where were you little bro?" Kankuro asked as he came up behind him. "I was about to call in a missing persons report."

"Sorry, I just wondered off to visit some place." Gaara answered frankly. His eyes peering at the gate.

"Hmm…'Mazing sight, eh, Gaara?" The Kazekage nodded in agreement. Kankuro grinned wicked at the ground, but Gaara caught his look.

"What…?" Kankuro shook his head and Gaara couldn't really consider that. They walked into the village. It was unsettlingly hushed.

When Gaara normally visited Konoha, the streets were filled with people and loud with happiness. Merchants shouting at people to buy stuff and kids laughing. Their faces lit up with contentment and no sign of doubt. But now they held faces of sorrow and uncertainty. Some of the children were crying along the avenue or even sobbing as the parents held their offspring against them. Shops were closed and a set from the sobbing everywhere else was silent. They didn't even notice the two sand siblings pass by down the street.

"Where do we wanna head?" Kankuro asked him.

"The hospital." Gaara's response was immediate with no expression. "Kakashi probably is there after fighting two Akatsuki members."

They turned a left down the avenue and walked silently past many people. They didn't seem to acknowledge him in any way and kept to themselves. But then Gaara felt a familiar charka presence nearby. Then he spotted a girl on the other side of the street. Her short, wild light pink hair gave it away effortlessly. Sakura.

"Sakura." Gaara called out gently to her.

Her head shot up at the sound of her name and turned gradually to his soft voice. Sakura's own sea foam green eyes met his immediately and she dashed over to him. The female medic nin threw her arms around his neck embracing him. Her grip on him a little tight though, but he didn't mind, he felt he needed that anyway. He was sorely reminded of when she threw herself infront of Sasuke to protect him from half-transformed Gaara. Since that day her expression burned in his mind. After awhile she released him and stared into his eyes hard.

It was silent now. The village people paid no heed to the three teenagers as they walked by them.

"Sorry. I-I just…" Sakura's voice trailed off, breaking the silence between them.

"Its okay." Gaara responded gently putting his hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her, but it failed. "We need to find Kakashi."

"You're lucky." She said with a faint frown and smile. She knew Gaara was trying to reassure her atleast. "Temari-san brought him back in yesterday afternoon. I've already saw them though."

_That's right,_ Gaara thought forgetting Temari was in Konoha too. He wanted to mental slap his forehead for that little mistake. She motioned them to follow her to the hospital and she told them the status of the situation. Gaara was silent and barely acknowledged her words. His mind was filled with thoughts and vivid memories of the past. Unfortunately, he caught the part of Naruto engraving his initials and calling for assistance on a kunai knives. His eyes were struck with horror but shook it off.

Sakura and Kankuro noticed this, but didn't say anything to him at all. They finally stopped inside the hospital room twelve and everyone turned to them. Temari twisted to face her brothers and Sakura running to them and hugged Gaara first. She held Gaara close to her as she hugged her little brother tightly. Then to Kankuro she revealed Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Hinata Hyuga. Kakashi stared down at him with his one dark eye.

"Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun. You're here." Kakashi pointed out. Gaara winced at the authority figure stuff added to his name. Then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Tell me how this happened." The sensei sighed profoundly.

"Naruto hasn't been himself lately. He'd been miserable and isolated, always spacing out a lot. He's not been sleeping on missions he'd disappear in the night and come back before dawn. Whenever we'd try to talk to him, he'd dismiss it and say he was fine. But that got everyone anxious." The sensei explained staring down at the bed sheets.

"His…last letter was strange. It was like he knew he was getting kidnapped and…it got a me uneasy." Gaara furthered on. His best friend in the whole world now being tortured out of his own life.

Gaara's heart was now empty to bleak despair and no love. Evil filled his eyes causing them to change to a forlorn and livid expression. Temari and Kankuro's bodies flinched and grew abruptly terrified. He saw this and the look vanished from his face. Gaara couldn't stand to lose another precious person like Naruto. He staggered to the door without glancing at anyone and stopped at the doorway gazing at everyone in the room.

"I'm going alone." He declared mutely.

"No…" A voice countered coldly. Gaara turned to Sakura's voice. Her sea foam green eyes stare into his own darkly. _That look…the same look she gave me before. _

Her body leaping infront of him thrusting her kunai knife to him. Her expression was hard and fierce, meaning she was ready to protect her comrades. Gaara sighed and brushed the sweat off his forehead, which reflected the sign of apprehension. Temari stepped towards him, but he walked out fast a little alarmed by any actions he could cause. After taking five steps, he collapsed against the wall and hid his face in his knees. His own misery was causing his actions.

"Gaara. What's wrong with you?" Temari mused anxious. He didn't look up and felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto…" He whispered thinking Temari's touch was the demon fox's touch. Her eyes gazed at him gently.

Gaara began to sob in his knees and Temari hugged him again trying to comfort him. Temari knew her little brother's heart was growing darker and breaking without the blond demon Konoha nin. If he were to find out that the Akatsuki had slaughtered Naruto, he'd lose it immediately, turning back into a homicidal insane again. The two siblings sat there. Temari rocked Gaara in her arms and sang in his ear gently.

"Darkness fades into light…the lovely crimson roses bloom in the darkness…gazing up at the blue sky. The earth and sky fell in love…Dark and Light…Green and Blue…Red and Yellow." She sand to him melodiously to soothe him.

He clung to her arm and buried his face in her sleeve to continue to sob. Shikamaru peeked out from the door and smiled lightly, it was a are smile. _S So, that hardass lady is soft sometimes. I find that attractive._ He thought brightly. Gaara was only sixteen as was Naruto, but young and smart kids. Temari helped her little brother up and guided him into the room. He took a subterranean breath and exhaled forcefully.

Everyone gazed at the dazed ex-demon carrier and he sighed. "We'll have two teams: Sakura, Hinata, and Kankuro. Then me, Temari, and Shikamaru as a team. From what happened last time, two Akatsuki members attack Team Kakashi and Gai."

They all nodded. "We'll leave today. In thirty minutes."

The three Konoha ninja walked out the door in a rush. But Shikamaru stopped to catch Temari's eye and he smiled sweetly back at her. Once he left, her face lit up with crimson as dark as Gaara's dark red hair. Kankuro smirked lightly, only seen by the youngest sand sibling, who grinned lightly too. They turned to Kakashi then.

"Do you know if they mentioned where they'd hold Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

Kakashi shook his head sharply. "No. It they rebuilt the place then you'd find it easily in river country."

Gaara nodded and sniffed. Kakashi's eyes met Gaara's isolated green eyes. "Don't blame yourself Gaara-kun. It isn't your fault that Naruto was kidnapped. You're love for him is great."

"Th-Thank you." Gaara stuttered traumatized. He staggered towards the door wit his siblings.

They left the hospital room and headed out for the front gate to leave Konoha. Gaara didn't acknowledge anyone, he was trapped in his own mind with memories and thoughts. They walked past the school building and Gaara saw a swing. It was lonely and empty.

'Gaara spotted the swing, Naruto then saw it too. It moved slowly against the wind and it was lonely. A leave crushed to the ground. It was autumn and the wind was steady. The sun was nearly covered by dark clouds. His expression changed. He stared at it sadly. Gaara then placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked concern in his voice.

He was quiet now. Naruto's desolation was frightening to the sand demon nin. He couldn't stand his best friend being sad. The Konoha demon nin sighed and tired to return his fox like smile, but failed instantly.

"Here, I often sat watching the other kids play and get picked up by their parents. I-I remember sitting…being jealous…of them having someone to care for them." Naruto described, but his eyes looked down forlornly.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered soothingly. Naruto gazed at him. Gaara grabbed his hand. "That's all in the past now." Gaara smiled and Naruto was surprised by this. "You've got me now though. As long as I'm around, you're never gonna be happy, not lonely or sad, happy."

Naruto smiled at him and hugged him tightly. His gourd was of course back at Naruto's house. Gaara felt his cheeks redden and he returned it though without hesitation. It was their first real physical contact they'd ever had and it was like feeling the love they never received as children. It made Gaara feel the place in his chest fill with feeling. They then heard school children calling from inside the school and they instantaneously let go.'

He smiled pleasantly at that memory. Then the words Naruto had told him so along time ago. '"The pain of being alone…isn't an easy one to bear…your feelings…why is it…that I can understand your pain."'

He closed his eyes tightly. His despair seeped into his muscles giving him back the hate he threw so long ago. The small dim hole in his heart grew rapidly, but thoughts of Naruto held it back. He pictured his best friend, those sparkling cerulean eyes smiling at him and the fox like grin stained his mind. They all stopped and stood by the gate all silent. Gaara leaps up to the top of a tree and sat there gazing far out away from the village.

The sun was starting to set over the hills. Bright pink and yellow rays hit the clouds from over the horizon. He didn't dare stare at the sun and then heard someone's voice call to him from below. He saw the Konoha nin below and soared swiftly to the ground approaching them with his arms folded. Strangely enough Hinata Hyuga wasn't acting anxious as always, but she was serious and had self-assurance in her eyes.

"Gaara-kun, lets head out then." Hinata said. He nodded and their groups spilt into their teams.

Hinata, Sakura, and Kankuro went east while Gaara's group went searching west.


	4. Chapter 4

Captive Brethren

Chapter Four

He heard something rustle near him. His blue eyes released and looked up into the vivid azure sky, it was like staring into himself. He could feel the youth inside himself again. He was six again and he felt very lonely at that age. Naruto inhaled some fresh air and sighed. The air was warm as the sun blazed down on him. _It feels great to be young again. Well…I guess._ He thought with a grin pasted on his face. Then he heard footsteps running towards him.

The boy's face came into view. He had sea foam green eyes with black rings around each eye and messy dark crimson hair covering somewhat of his forehead. He bore the same red mark on his forehead as always. His face was jumpy and he poked him in the forehead briefly. Naruto stuck his pink, little tongue at his friend and the boy laughed.

"Naruto, come on. Get up!" Gaara whined with a grin on his face. His hands grabbed at Naruto's wrist.

"Ah, I wanna just lay and look at the sky." Naruto complained quietly. His little fox grin made younger Gaara blush lightly.

"What's with the blushing?" Naruto teased him. Gaara gazed away and trying to hide it away it.

"Nothing…"

Naruto laughed and Gaara was able to bring him to his feet. He guided him from the grass and they were the village of Konoha now. There was an disconcerting, cool of fog surrounding in the streets and they were all deserted. No merchants, no ANBU agents, and no physical evidence of anybody at all on the streets or buildings. The street lights and windows all darkened by no support of light whatsoever giving them no closure. Gaara clutched his left hand forcefully as they walked down the street terrified.

Then little Naruto spotted two people ahead of them. Their bodies could be seen through the fog, they were laughing with joy. They ran up to them and burst through the mist and saw the couple holding hands. A man and woman.

The man had slightly long, spiky blond hair and cerulean rough yet kind eyes looking at the woman. He was taller than her by atleast a few inches and he was skinny. He had a dangerous interior surrounding him and tan skin. When he smiled down at the woman Naruto gasped - it was his smile, minus the whiskers of course. It was kinda distressing to the adolescent fox demon carrier, but they shared some of the same qualities.

The woman had long down to her waist red, lighter than Gaara's, hair and greenish eyes, but after blinking maybe bluish too. She had a lip piercing and her two ears had piercings too. The way she gawked up at the man and she was the one talking mostly. On her back was a sword in a sheath and there was no sign of any other weapons. They laughed at a joke the woman made.

"Who are they? Why are they the only people here besides us?" Gaara questioned inaudibly.

"I dunno Gaara, but…" Naruto paused in the middle of his sentence. The two adults turned to them silently. It was now silent again and they stared at eachother.

The woman let go the man's hand and kneeled down looking forthcoming. Her smile was comforting to them, but Gaara remained cautious hiding slightly behind Naruto.

"What are you two doing out so late?" The man asked them with a solemn tone. Gaara whimpered and sand started to move behind him.

"Minato, you're startling them. Their just little kids. I doubt their any threat to us, come one over." The woman reassured him. They gently moved over to her and stopped when they were two feet from her. She smiled. "Now, why don't ya tell us your names?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki…" He motioned to himself and then pointed at Gaara really unsure. "…and he's Gaara."

The woman stood up properly and gazed at Minato with peculiarity. He studied Naruto for a moment then over to Gaara. He saw the rings around Gaara's eyes and the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks and his expression changed to repugnant. "You're both jinchuuriki aren't you? Naruto you home to the Kyuubi and Gaara, the Shukaku."

"H-How'd you know?" Gaara inquired with stern eyes now.

"The whiskers and those black rings around his eyes signal insomnia. But…you sleep though." His face changed to a smile.

"I sealed the Kyuubi inside my son, Naruto. You look exactly like him, in fact you probably are him." Minato added and then gazed at Gaara smiling soothingly. He approached Gaara and placed his hand on his top of his dark red hair patting it. "You look like a sweet kid."

He then saw Naruto and Gaara's hands locked together. Then Naruto got an immediate headache and he grasped his head. Gaara saw this and Naruto hit the ground closing his eyes. Then everything disappeared all around him and then he opened his eyes. He was now older again and blood sipped down his hands and lips. His hands trembling now at the sight of blood, but it wasn't his blood.

He turned to his left and glimpsed his body. Gaara's body. He lay there drooping and deathly paler than usual. Naruto began to bawl stridently and tears formed in his eyes then he cried out. No one heard him and no one responded to his cries. _God…no! H-How'd he die…? Damn…_He cried out in his mind in sorrow. _…damn it. Gaara…please wake up. _ He grasped a hold of Gaara's hand and held his body against his.

"Gaara…why?" Naruto whispered in mourning. His desolation began to turn to wrath. His eyes changed to red and glared down at the ground. "I…wish I could've made it…in time."

-

Itachi saw Naruto's eyes start to flutter during their process. It meant his was trying to wake up, but that failed. The red liquid emerging out of Naruto's eyes, mouth, and nose sucked into the statue. A luminosity sapphire fluid surrounded his pale body. _Why does this process even take three days anyway? _Itachi wondered. He glanced at all the live members left. Him and Tobi were the only real ones there - Kisame, Pain, Zetsu, and Konan were all holograms. _Heh, very small group now. _

But now that they'd lost so many members to Konoha ninja and the Sound Four. It was insulting and humiliating. After three years, they finally had the carrier of the Kyuubi. It wasn't really disappointing after all, Jiraiya had trained up the boy very well. But all that training had really not helped him. He still got detained, but Itachi could confess persistently that he was harder to get than the previous time. Last time the thoughtless boy would've gone with them in a heart beat with dread. _But that exasperating old man got in the way, as did Sasuke. _He spat in his mind.

Then he saw Tobi turn to the rock like door. Except Itachi knew he wasn't really named Tobi is was Madara Uchiha, the fourth Uchiha only alive. Madara, him, Sasuke, and Raidon were the only ones left of that cursed family. Raidon was the only female Uchiha left of the clan now residing in Konoha with Neji Hyuga. Now that Itachi thought about it, him and Raidon grew up together until she was eight when he killed the clan. Then he was struck with a thought then. What would happen if the Hyuga's blood limit combined with the Uchiha's? He shook off the thought.

"Madara-sensei, what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Their here." Pain glared at the ground now.

"Damn," He cursed that they weren't done. "Madara and Itachi, handle them off." But it was too late.

Sand filled into the statue's big that let lose the blue liquid. It disappeared and red liquid retreated back into Naruto. He hit the ground with a thud. Just as that happened their stone collapsed into a thousand rock pieces. Itachi grimaced in irritation. Sakura Haruno held up her fist in triumph and it wasn't even bruised from that hard of a hit. Kisame criticized in a snarl that he'd just finish reconstruction that wall. Her lips curled into a smile. The rest of the holograms disappeared after they calling in anger. Madara and Itachi hit the ground.

"You came alone Sakura Haruno?" Itachi asked curious.

"No, actually I didn't." She replied. Five other teen nin appeared into the cave.

One among of them was Gaara of the Sand. _I was right._ Itachi thought noting he was right before. _That boy is very much alive._ His sea foam green eyes spotted Naruto on the ground then gaped back at the statue in resentment. He raised his fist and sand inside the mouth of the dragon began to shake from the overloud of sand. Madara threw a kunai knife at him, but Temari's fan blew it away and she turned to her little brother.

"Destroy that bloody thing already Gaara!" Temari yelled at him. He closed his fist and the statue crumbled into pieces and that was the end of that.

Hinata and Sakura were already beside Naruto trying to wake him up. Gaara ran in that direction, but Itachi stopped him. Gaara's blood boiled in anger at seeing him. Sand from his gourd emerged and encased Itachi was easily. He was struggling out of that imprisonment. But Gaara didn't care and ran to his best friend's side.

"He's breathing normally, but he won't wake up for some reason. But thankfully alive." Sakura told him as he approached them. Hinata stared down at Naruto very worried now.

"Hinata, go help my siblings and Shikamaru." He ordered softly. She had no choice and ran to aid them. Then he his eyes burned at Sakura. "Start healing him, I'll go join them."

Before Sakura could protest to go help, he touched her arm with his hand and she merely looked at him. She nodded in response and her hands began to glow green. He summoned up some sand and it encircled them so they could be protected. He saw that his sister and Shikamaru were fighting Madara. _Shit. This isn't good. Two Uchihas to fight. _Gaara thought worried. Shikamaru was performing his shadow possession justu, but Madara wasn't holding still, but Temari was trying to the Uchiha in the right direction.

"Temari, six paces to the left!" Shikamaru called out to her. She nodded and blew her fan. "Wind slash!"

A sharp wind blew Madara towards the shadow justu, but he decided to use this opportunity to use an ability. He preformed some hand seals. "Fire style; Dragon fire justu!"

A huge fireball emerged from his mouth and aimed at Temari. But Gaara's sand surrounded her and the fire made the sand turn into glass. She caught Gaara's eye and she nodded. Gaara's sand moved around Temari and built two replicates of her. They both held the same impatient look. They didn't notice hand seals were formed from Madara because two more of him came out. The two clones went at her, but then two sand Temari's performed their wind slashes. The clones were destroyed, but Madara laughed in their faces.

Shikamaru winced in pain of using too much charka. His shadow moved towards Madara again and he jumped into the air. Seven kunai launched at all of them. Temari was too late to evade the attacks and someone was hit instead. Her greenish-bluish eyes gazed in horror at the back of Shikamaru Nara. He had shield the attack from hitting her. He spit out blood while coughing and she caught him in her arms. The sand clones glanced at them but then concentrated back on Madara Uchiha.

"W-Why…?" Temari asked him holding him. His dark eyes gazed at her and he smiled thoughtfully at her.

"I guess I couldn't let anything happen to you. Loves a drag," He replied and coughed up more blood. "But you're worth it Temari." He lost consciousness.

Her cried at him to wake up, but he didn't answer. Madara laughed as he escaped into smoke. Temari stared into her little brother's eyes and he nodded. "Temari get him over to Sakura now. Then head to help Kankuro and Hinata."

The two sand siblings rushed over to Sakura entering past through the encircled sand easily. She stopped healing Naruto and removed the kunai knives. Temari rushed to help her brother and the Hyuga. The two sand clones of Temari faded back into the gourd. As Sakura removed the last kunai knife and healed most of the wounds she stopped feeling eyed.

"Gaara, watch them I'm gonna go help the others now." She said. He nodded and allowed Sakura out of the encircled sand. He gazed at Naruto now.

He smiled softly. _Don't worry, you're friends are here. _


	5. Chapter 5

Captive Brethren

Chapter Five

Sakura stared at Itachi, her eyes filled with detestation. _You're one whose caused most of my friend's distress especially Sasuke's. _She reminded herself. But though outside the cave before, she'd felt an Uchiha presence nearby earlier. It wasn't Raidon or Itachi's, but Sasuke's presence she had sensed. There was no doubt about it. She even saw him for her own eyes behind a pillar staring at her, maybe studying her. But whenever the reason it couldn't be good.

Kankuro and Hinata seemed to be doing fine against Itachi, but Sakura wanted to help them. She performed some hand seals and four clones of herself appeared next to her. Itachi merely looked at her with a vacant expression and then smiled.

"So, this is Sasuke's little girlfriend." Sakura glared at him. The way he said that was like venom leaking out of his mouth or like how Naruto talked about the Kyuubi.

Kankuro glanced between them in curious. He could sense history between these two. _Okay I can't look at him in the eyes at all. _ Sakura thought reminding herself beforehand. Her clone's and he's fists ablaze luminosity jade. They went running at him and hit him in the stomach. He frowned awhile she smirked. She avoided his eyes and punched him in the face. With that much force that sent him into the wall. He coughed up blood and glared at her.

If after all that healing, Sakura was able to clash against the eldest Uchiha member well. He was able to create two more clones of himself. Hinata put on her Byakugan. "Sakura, he's the one on the left!"

She nodded and her two clones wiped out the middle and right one without any pain. She ran at him, but he was fast and suddenly appeared right infront of her. Sakura's eyes still didn't meet his and hit his chest. But she missed and he drew a sword. She gasped and jumped away to avoid the blade. The medic Nin almost caught his eye sight.

"So, Tsunade's trained you up to be her student. Impressive I must admit." He confessed quietly. Itachi held his sword close to his face. "But those skills won't help."

"Please," Sakura mocked back. Her voice filled with coolness. "You've got no idea what I've learned."

He suddenly disappeared from she felt someone behind her. Itachi's blade was at her throat now. He had her stuck in a head lock and his arms were around her shoulders. It was a very tight grip and Itachi chuckled in her ear. Kankuro saw this and was paralyzed by this.

"Let her go!" Kankuro cried out. He sent the black aunt puppet at his black, but a clone deflected it back. The Itachi clone cut his charka strings.

Itachi turned back to Sakura. He held her against him. Sakura put her hands under the blade trying her hardest to remove it from her neck. After a little bit she finally stopped and felt the Akatsuki Uchiha's breathings in her ear. His voice was rather soothing. "Well, Sakura Haruno you've still got feelings for little Sasuke. But you've still told others that you don't."

Her head slumped close to the edge of the blade. _How could he possibly know that? I didn't think it showed well. _ She wondered with a frown. She gazed to where her comrades were. Gaara was close by Naruto and Shikamaru, the sand was protecting them both from harm. Kankuro and Hinata stood helpless away from them. Sakura then felt Sasuke nearby again. Her green eyes moved to the right little enough so Itachi couldn't see. Over in the shadows sharingan eyes bore into her own hers. They blinked and she blinked.

Sakura kicked Itachi in the leg and she was able to break free of his powerful grip. But before Itachi could launch another strike, another sword blocked it swinging it into the ground. Sakura grinned. Sasuke stepped half way out of the shadows and glared at Itachi with his bloodline limit. Sakura now stood between the brothers. She started to move towards her comrades when an Itachi clone moved infront of her grasping both her wrists. The female medic nin tried to pry her wrists out of his hands, but his grip was sturdy. Her hands began to glow light emerald and he gaped at it.

His clone was destroyed easily. She then ran back at her comrades and slid next to Kankuro. He was bleeding badly from the right side. Sakura pressed her hand against it and he winced painfully. Her healing justu started and the rapid bleeding stopped and the hole there began to close. He smiled at her thoughtfully and she blushed lightly. Turning was how she hid it, seeing Sasuke and Itachi clashing their swords together. _Be careful Sasuke._ She thought with a small smile.

Sasuke preformed some hand seals and he held in his breath. "Fire style: Dragon eternal inferno justu!"

_Wait, _Sakura realized. _That's like Raidon's Phoenix eternal inferno justu. But their both equal in fire power. _ A huge wave of fire in the shape of a dragon hit Itachi. The fire burned him a bit, but he'd survive just fine. Sakura also performed hand seals jumping behind Itachi, three clones popped out and they punched him into the ground. They'd left a huge crack in the earth as soon as Itachi was hit.

"Nice one, Sakura." Sasuke said with a small smile. She nodded and then spotted out of the corner of her eyes she saw hand seals.

"Sasuke! Look out!" Sakura cried out and fire emerged behind him. He jumped high into the air til he was infront of Sakura. He didn't turn around and drew out his sword again.

"Sakura…you havta get everyone out of here." Sasuke said in a diminutive voice to her.

"Sas-Sasuke…"

He then turned to stare at her with his black eyes. They were gentle and protecting to her. "Sakura, please…I don't want to lose you or the others…you're my precious comrades."

Those words struck her hard in the heart. Her green eyes bore into his soothing black eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek; it was warm and comforting to her. They leaned forward and kissed lightly eachother.

"Sakura please move on. Find someone else for you." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Then after a minute, Sakura leans away and runs to help her comrades. But then she turned back to him and smiled. He did as well. Once she reached them, she placed Kankuro's arm over her shoulders and signaled for Temari to take Shikamaru. Gaara, without hesitation, he created a pile of sand to hold his friend.

Gaara clutched his friend's hand tightly as he was on the sand pile. He floated into the air and they left the big cave.

-

…_unnh…What…? W-Where am…I?_ Naruto's sapphire eyes fluttered open a little bit. His vision was clouded and it was definitely around ten at night. A cold breeze cut through his entire body, like a sharp blade. His whole body was stiffened by cold and ache. He sniffed the air and found no smell. Then he felt another cold pale hand on his own. It was smooth and reassuring to him.

_Who…Who is…that…my eyes are too…blurry? _Naruto stammers with his mind filled with terror. _…Who…please…help…? _He heard a muffed a sob and slight trembling from the hand. This person near was suffering from something. He then heard voices not from far from him.

"…those wounds on him aren't life threatening." A female's voice. He couldn't identify the source since it was too muffed up.

"I hope Lady Tsunade can heal him." Another female voice said softly. This one did see more familiar.

Then his vision was finally become clear enough to see a little bit. It was dark and he heard at least five hit tree branches. He tired to cry out, but his lungs couldn't let him speak at all. He wanted to scream or speak to these people, who were saving him or at least know who it is. His vision began to clear up the haze. It was dark and around ten pm at least. Four people were infront of him all with their backs turned on him. Those made him feel isolated and fearful. The fox demon carrier moved his other hand around feeling what helped him in the air. Smooth and it vibrated a lonely like darkness in it. Sand. He stared at it with a hint of curiosity with azure eyes.

Naruto heard his secure heart beat inside his mind. He moaned mutely so no one could hear it. But then he felt motion from the other person's hand and he gazed faintly. The boy's eyes were fixed on him intently. But he found something familiar in the boy's eyes that were held in his as well. The look of solitude and being loathed. The look with no love from no one and horror. It seemed as if he'd had that look scarred in his eyes, as if he was born with it. But then he gradually turned away with a distressed face. The way he held his hand was as if he was losing him.

_Had he not seen my eyes open? _Naruto wondered forlornly. He knew that boy, but he just couldn't think right now. The soreness through his body was very profound. _Why…Why I am not dead? _He asked himself. Then he heard a glass shattering roar in his mind and he attempted calling out again, failing. But he grunted repeatedly in a throbbing headache and saw the boy again. Naruto's body trembled in the bitter winter chill. The demon child then felt a cool, placated hand on his forehead. Naruto felt warmer than ever, but the rest of his body was freezing.

"Sakura!" The boy called out in panic. Then Sakura turned herself to his call. She and Kankuro leaped to his aid.

He removed his and Sakura placed hers' in his place. _Sakura…! W-What's wrong…with me? _ He wanted to shout to her in a pleading voice. Her sea foam eyes widen in panic. Naruto gaped at those eyes. Someone else had those eyes…he couldn't think at this point. Then he felt something creep up his throat and when Naruto tired to breath, but the breath was then replaced by something else.

He was forced to throw up his head and hurled up blood. It trickled leisurely down his face. The boy covered his mouth with his hand in panic. Kankuro placed his hand on his shoulder in console. Then Naruto saw his eyes perfectly; sea foam green eyes surrounded by dark rings. Then he saw something leave the boy's eyes, tears. One hit Naruto's eye and he opened them fully this time. The boy held his mouth open slightly and tightened his grip on his hand holding it against his face.

"Gaara…" He managed to say in a whisper. Then the demon child threw up more blood and Gaara sobbed a little bit.

"Naruto…" Gaara whimpered out forlornly. His light emerald eyes staring his bright cobalt eyes. Gaara saw tears slip down his face as well.

"Gaara." Naruto whisper to him and Gaara nodded in response. His finger wiped some of Gaara's tears away. "You… shouldn't cry over me."

His eyes fluttered threatening to close. Gaara bit down on his lip and Naruto's hand was starting to fall from his clasp, but he didn't want to lose it. Sakura's hand faintly grew jade and pressed down his chest trying to make him stay alive. She cursed as her charka was running low. Gaara placed his hand on top of hers and they wordlessly glanced at each other then resumed. After a little bit some color returned to Naruto's face and his eyes closed from fatigue. Sakura was tired too and nearly fainted, but Kankuro caught her.

They were now approaching the village and they headed straight for the hospital. It was around ten-thirty when Naruto was placed into a surgery room and Tsunade was dealing with the operation. Gaara sat outside that room every few minutes glancing at the red signal above the door. In reality Gaara didn't have any internal or external injures from the fight. He was more anxious about his comrades than himself at this point. Then he felt movement in the room where Naruto was. The ex-demon carrier then heard a soft cry from inside. Then many shouts of panic and roars of pain.

A couple more cries came and a rush of footsteps backing them up. He rushed up to the door and pressed his ear against the door. Something hit against the door and caused Gaara to almost hit the ground, but he clutched onto it tight enough. Then he heard faint breathing against the door and then Gaara placed his hand against the door. The ex demon whispered his name and he felt something else on the other side freeze like a statue. He heard faint cries of agony and felt a huge spike of charka in that room. Gaara then pressed his forehead against it roughly nearly slamming it and sighed heavily. _Please…save him. _He pleaded within his mind.

"Gaara-kun…" A voice called him quietly in a shy voice. He parted from the wall to turn around to the small voice. Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata, what is it?" He asked blankly.

She pressed her fingers together then placed her hands behind her before answering. "Has any news come out yet?"

He shook his head. Her light lavender eyes shifted to the ground. "Gaara-kun, I know you're worried, but Naruto-kun will survive. I believe he will, I've known about his loneliness since I first saw him. For…" She paused catching her breath. She continued. "I felt that same solitude from my family especially my cousin."

Gaara said nothing. His eyes stayed fixed upon on her the entire time she spoke. The way she talked about Naruto…was she in love with him? Gaara bit down his lip for thinking that. Then when he glanced up at the signal button wasn't red anymore. He gulped as the door slid open slowly. Tsunade then pushed through the door and saw the two standing there. Her golden eyes glanced between the two and sighed.

"He should be fine for now, but…" She paused with regret in her voice. Gaara clenched his fists. Her eyes filled with honesty yet guilt. "…I'm sorry. He might not make it. There was too much internal damage from the Kyuubi almost being extracted from him and probably half of it from when the Akatsuki attacked him."

Gaara stood there motionless from this news and Hinata looked away in silence. Tsunade saw how her fellow kage reaction to that and motioned for the Hyuga to leave. She nodded and walked away as she about to turn the corner to gazed back at Gaara, but he didn't acknowledge her. She turned and left to the two Kages alone. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he gazed into her golden eyes.

"You hold Naruto's eyes; the eyes I nearly failed to ignore at one point. But the boy's dream I never disregarded." She told him. "He needs his love ones more than ever now especially you."

"W-Why?" Gaara asked.

"You are the only one who can understand his pain, Gaara." Tsunade replied simply with a small smile. She walked down the hallway leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Then they pulled out a stretcher with Naruto on it. His eyes were closed, but his eyes were fluttering, he was experiencing painful memories of the past or of his torture. He followed them and watched them set up a room for the fallen fox demon to be in. Once they left Gaara entered quietly. His foot steps echoed as he stepped onto the tiles. Naruto wore a hospital gown over some of his clothes and there were bandages over his face and his hands. They weren't necessarily broken just a lot of blood loss there. It was just torture for Gaara to see his friend like that, dieing.

_Is…Is this how he felt…he found me dead? _


	6. Chapter 6

Captive Brethren

Chapter Six

Gaara noticed a chair and slid it over next to the bed. Then he sat in it and placed his arms on the bed sheets. Then he positioned his head on top of his arms and gawked inaudibly at his friend. Naruto lay calmly comatose like on his hospital bed. _So, here we are._ Gaara thought miserably. He tugs his friend's hand into his own. Tan skin over pale skin. But Naruto's tan was beginning to turn pale like Gaara's. The ex demon carrier felt a cold breeze from the window nearby and looked away to stare at the moon outside.

_I wish…you weren't so injured. _ He thought. He felt his entire body shudder from the cold and released Naruto's hand. Walking over to the window, he slowly shut it. It would be hours before the sun would rise up from over the hills. He then crooked back to his companion and gazed at him. He hadn't been in the hospital with Naruto for awhile now.

'Gaara glanced at his friend who had suffered a fractured arm. It was from a mission they'd gone on earlier with Kakashi and Sakura. A fierce unknown creature with a taste for blood had attacked him. It was like the beast was acting on instinct. The nurse glanced at the young fox demon. Her dark hair bounced as she shook her head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, when will you learn to be careful?" The nurse pondered blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Sorry. But that bloodsucker had it comin'!" Thirteen year old Naruto exclaimed with a smile. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why don't you be like you're friend here?" The nurse gestured her hand towards Gaara. Gaara wanted to throw up his head and laugh. Wanting telling her that Naruto shouldn't follow like the sand nin demon.

But he didn't and remained silent and with an empty expression. He did though throw a smirk at his injured friend. The nurse finally left the room with a grin. The two demon Nins were left alone and they were silent. The sun shined brightly on Gaara's back and he stared outside for a moment. "She's right ya know. You need to be careful."

He looked at his friend's back. It was like he was rubbing it in. Naruto folded his arms persistently and glared too. The wound he'd suffered had a few small dagger like bites in then, still nothing life threatening. But these were covered in bandages.

"Nah, I'll be fine. 'Cause I got the Kyuubi within me." Naruto boasted stubbornly. Gaara couldn't help but grin. _His demon…he can freely say, helps him. I mine…just makes me suffer. _

"Naruto?" He blond ninja turns to him in inquisitiveness.

"Does…the Kyuubi ever try to talk to you?" Gaara questioned him. His eyes glance down. It was now silent.

Either Naruto didn't have answer or…he didn't really want to talk about it. There was many things Naruto wouldn't really talk about; his past mostly and things about the Kyuubi. Whenever Gaara would try to pry information out of him, he started to act broody and try to avoid the conversation. But Gaara wondered how long it would be before he'd explode with all this anger and darkness stored within him. Gaara was about to repeat the question when Naruto's head snapped up.

"Y-Yeah, it always does. Ordering me around to go kill something." He spats out coldly. He was disrespecting the demon within him. Gaara admired that. "Whispering to me that my friends are plotting to kill me. Then it says that you're gonna try and…"

"Do what?" Naruto's voice retreated into his mind not wanting to talk anymore.

Gaara walked over to the bed and sat on it. Naruto stared at him with sudden disclosure. He grasped his friend's hand into his own. Naruto then gazed down at the bed sheets in silence. The sand demon carrier saw his friend's eyes grow dark and serious. His eyes finally burned into Gaara's sea foam eyes with significance.

"Gaara, will you keep a promise for me?"

"Of course. You know I will." Naruto motioned him to move over onto the bed next to him. Gaara felt Naruto's grip on his over his hand tighten rapidly. He pressed his forehead against Gaara's so he could stare into his serious blue eyes.

"Gaara, if I ever end up in the hospital again then…want you to be right there beside me. When I'm dying I want you to be there beside me." Naruto whispered to Gaara solemnly. Gaara's eyes widen a little and gazed at him in silence.

The sand demon ninja felt the fox demon ninja's breathing against his face and lips. Gaara's face started to light with red and Naruto noticed this. His own face turned crimson too. Neither one wanted to pull apart. They leaned in with their eyes closed peacefully. Just as their lips were two inches from each others, a pair of foot steps came down the hallway. They separated and Gaara moved off the bed. He didn't want to let go of Naruto's hand, but the two demons then separated and they tired to hide the blushing. Kakashi and Sakura paced into the room. Sakura held a flower, a red rose.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Sakura asks with a small smile.

"Oi, Sakura, I'm feeling better now." He said attempting his fox grin. But Sakura noticed that and he gawked to the ground. Kakashi walked over to Gaara.

"Did we interrupt something, Gaara?" Gaara's face lit up red and looked away. Kakashi's dark eye saw this and smiled lightly. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I won't tell anyone about that blush."

Gaara smiled a little. He glanced at Naruto; he saw this and smiled back.'

The ex demon carrier's heart fluttered like a butterfly as he remembered that memory. That was when Gaara realized that he was in love with the blond ninja. He wanted to feel love from the blond ninja and keep it. The ex-demon carrier wanted to feel the love he never received as a child. He constricted his seize on his friend's hand and placed Naruto's hand on his cheek. His hand was humid against his own cool cheek. _I still keep that promise. Even now, Naruto. _ Gaara thought soothing. Gaara's other hand clenched the bed sheets tightly.

"Naruto…" The young Kazekage called to his sleeping friend. His chest moved up and down in response.

"I know that many be able to hear me 'cause people in comas sometimes can hear people. But though you're not really in a coma just sleeping, but…" Gaara paused and stroked his tan-pale cheek. "I…I haven't been honest about my feelings to you. You're my most precious person and I don't regret meeting you at all. If it had been for you then I probably still be killing people and…you'd be dead."

He hated those words he stated. Even he could picture themselves younger and Gaara standing over his dead body. His friend's blood on his tremulous hands. Gaara shook that terrible image from his mind and let out a gentle sob.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto. You're the first love I've ever known for you - and Yasamaru taught me that; love. Maybe when he talked of receiving love from someone to heal my wound, he meant you. I have to thank you for helping me and saving me from death before." Gaara admitted gazing at his friend and then he leaned in.

He gently kissed him in the lips. It'd been the love he'd always wanted from the future Hokage, but he knew he couldn't return it. After a minute, Gaara let go and leaned away. A tear dripped onto his closed eye and as he moved away the tears landed anywhere. He didn't notice one hit the fox demon's stomach. Under his clothes his tattoo like seal was activated and the tear landed there.

Inside his own body, the Kyuubi lay on the other side of the barred water. It was weakening like its host was. Its claws scratched at bars weakly and its red eyes glowed. _W…Why am I…fading? What has…that little brat…done to me? _The Kyuubi growled in fury in his mind. All he could blame was Naruto at this point. Then a tear drop hit the water outside the cage.

The fox saw where it landed and heard sudden sobbing. _Heh…the Shukaku's former host eh? Why is…he here? Why would he...even want to…aid the brat?_ The fox wondered in interest. He saw the former host clutch where his heart area. Kyuubi's dark crimson eyes smoldered in dark fortitude._Heh…Heh…so you want me to save the boy? Fine, Gaara of the Sand. _ He shouted in his mind.

Outside Naruto's body, the fox demon host's fragile body began to be surrounded by a red charka. Gaara stared at this in dismay and flinched away in apprehension. The fox host grunted in his sleep many times clenching the bed sheets securely as the charka came out. Gaara couldn't bear to part from his friend and the tears stained his eyes. This red charka was distressing and concerned to the young Kazekage. He gulped loudly and advanced to his friend's side. As he did Naruto's eyes were quivering harder than ever like he was under stress.

But before Gaara could blink, Naruto's eyes shot open. The Kazekage gazed in horror at piercing smoldering, fox like, scarlet eyes. Naruto's head tilted towards him to stare at him and his whiskers were bigger. His canines grew in his mouth and they touched his lips slightly. Claws emerged from all his fingertips and they scratched at Gaara's wrists terribly. The sand was too late to protect him from Naruto's dagger like nails. Blood dripped into Naruto's hand from Gaara's wrists. Then the fox demon host saw his tears flow down the ex-demon carrier's face and he hesitated.

"Naruto…please stop." Gaara whispered with tears in his eyes. Naruto's other hand grasped his head in agony. The pain Gaara was feeling harmed him too.

Naruto's claws and canines retreated back as Naruto was gaining back control over his body. His whiskers returned to typical and his limp body hit back against the bed again with a thud. His eyes remained exposed shuddering ferociously still scarlet gazing at the wall now. It was now hushed in the room. He turned his head to the photos on the stand on the other side of the bed. Gaara followed him and stared at it too. One of the photos was of them, only younger. Naruto had his same fox grin beaming with his blue eyes closed. Gaara leaned against the building with a soft smile gazing at his friend. The other was of a younger version of Team Seven. Kakashi with his hand's on Naruto's and Sasuke's head rubbing them with an attempt smile. Sakura stood in the middle smiling and blushing. These photos made Gaara grin a little and felt the grip on Naruto's hand loosen a little.

He tilted his head to gape at his fallen comrade. Those piercing eyes gazing at him helplessly. Gaara knew he was alarmed of something but he couldn't figure it out. He began to move his lips to speak, but he coughed instead. Then after his coughing fit he was able to mutter to him. "Gaara…" He nodded in response with hope racing to his heart.

"What…where am I?" he asked him feebly. He tired to sit up and felt too much pain still. He clutched his side with a trembling hand.

"You're in the hospital. We saved you." Gaara answered with a soft grin. He wiped away his tears and sighed.

Naruto chuckled weakly with those red eyes Gaara now dreaded. Then he blinked again and his gorgeous sky eyes appeared in the red's place. His eyes scanned around the room with caution but the Kazekage could sense the future Hokage's sudden anxiety. Light was starting to return to Naruto's skin. Once he attempted to sit up again, he clutched his side in pain that he winced.

"God, it still hurts." Naruto muttered cringing again. Gaara saw his distress and now sat on the bed infront of him. His blue eyes stared at him in wonder.

Gaara threw his arms around his neck and held him against him. Naruto was now frozen by this and was blushing hard. _Why…why am I blushing? _Naruto wondered but he returned it. He needed some reassurance and affection right now. It was silent between the two hosts. Gaara finally let go and gazed at his friend with a sweet smile. Naruto sought to avoid his eyes, but he couldn't release his gaze on his friend. It was those marine green eyes that he couldn't elude from, for they had always made him happier than ever. Gaara's forehead gently pressed his so they could just see each other.

"I kept you're promise, Naruto. Like I said I would." Gaara told him quietly. Naruto glanced into his eyes and then frowned lightly. Gaara was surprised. "What's wrong?"

"I-I really don't know Gaara. It's…complicated."

Naruto looked into his friend's eyes in depression. Then he gawked down at Gaara's bleeding left wrist. Those marks across the former host's skin had left him petrified of his own strength and will. It made him quiver in panic of himself. His bright blue eyes stared at him desolation.

"I'm sorry…I hurt you. I-I didn't know…" His terror-stricken voice trailed off. Gaara placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright." He said emotionlessly. The bleeding began to subside and the red charka came out of Naruto's hand. Gaara wanted to flinch away, but he sensed that it won't harm him.

It wrapped around his wrist and Gaara wanted to fight back. But Naruto restrained him from doing so. The charka burned at his skin physically and he tired to clasp it. Naruto's grip on his another hand was rugged. Though painful, he grunted many times and watched as his wrist was healed. The red charka finally dissolved into thin air. Nothing remained on Gaara's wrist except his pale skin. Then it was hush again between the two again. Their foreheads were still pressed together.

"I knew you would keep it. I always believed you would. But somehow, I wanted…to be with you." Naruto brought up the subject again and said more. "I had heard you talking to me and…"

Gaara leaned in and Naruto did the same. This time they weren't interrupted by Sakura or Kakashi. Naruto and Gaara kissed each other fondly and couldn't release each other at all. Gaara, to steady himself, held onto the bed sheets and Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck in response. In several of the many times Naruto had licked Gaara's lower lip and Gaara licked Naruto's upper lip. They then let go needing some breathing space. They were finally getting the love that they never acquired as children. Gaara kissed Naruto's lower lip and Naruto began to stroke his dark red hair. He let go and their foreheads pushed together staring lovingly at each other.

Naruto leaned towards Gaara's ear and whispered softly. Words that gave Gaara happiness in his beating heart. "I love you Gaara."

Gaara pressed his lips against Naruto's in reply. The clock struck midnight but the two ignored it taking in the pleasure of each other. But they also ignored someone in the hallway gazing through the door in horror. Hinata was the person; she'd watched the entire situation. Her eyes gazed down in sorrow holding back her tears and clenched her fists. Then she heard footsteps approach down the hallway and the Hyuga girl turned back to the two kissing demon carriers. They had stopped kissing and Gaara retreated back onto the chair. Slowly, Gaara released Naruto's hand though they didn't want to part one another. Hinata stepped away from the door and was about to open it when Neji and Raidon came around the corner.

The Hyuga and Uchiha held hands in a loving way. Raidon's head rested on Neji's shoulder as soon as they stopped. Hinata knew the two were in love with each other since they first met as four year olds. Which that even brought up questions among the Hyuga clan of their relationship; what would happen if the two bloodline limits merged together? The Sharingan and Byakugan would be an interesting pair together. Just as they stopped Neji pecked Raidon's cheek and stared at his younger cousin.

"What is it, Hinata-sama?" Neji questioned her as she was standing there. She shook her head and grinned. They opened the door and walked in quietly.

"Naruto are you feeling better?" Raidon asked once they entered. Naruto's bright blue eyes glanced at her and smiled.

"Yeah I feel better now Rae. How's everyone else Hinata?" Naruto said then gazed at Hinata. She thrust her head up and faced her life long crush.

She couldn't stand looking at him now. When she saw Gaara and him kissing, it felt like a betrayal to her heart. She'd known Naruto longer than the ex demon carrier did but how'd he end up falling in love with him. Hinata wanted Naruto more than anything in the world. But she could tell that his interest was in Gaara than her. Her racing thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice again.

"Sorry," She apologized quickly glancing away from him. "Everyone else is fine. Shikamaru had just been admitted for surgery and Kankuro had serious injuries."

Raidon and Neji noticed this distress from Hinata. Raidon gazed for at her friend and Hinata didn't look at anyone as she walked out. Naruto and Gaara exchanged looks unsure of what was wrong with Hinata. Neji followed her outside to talk her by him.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Neji asked once they were lonely. Her light lavender eyes gazed into his own eyes. She couldn't lie to her cousin, who now was like an older brother to him.

"It's…Its nothing brother." She stammered her words. She began to walk away when she felt a tug on her wrist. "Neji…please…let go of my hand."

"Hinata," His eyes stared at hers intensively. They were glowing dark for an answer from his younger cousin. He tightened his grip. "Please, tell what's me wrong?"

She didn't want to tell him. It was her own personal problem that she'd try to deal with. But she wanted to tell Neji badly. "Naruto-kun…and…Gaara-kun…they're in love."

His expression softened as she told him that. "Hinata…" 

"Naruto-kun wants him instead of me." The Head family Hyuga says with poison in her voice. "I know can't be around him anymore. It's just too painful…"

"Hinata, you don't have to stop being his friend." Neji told her with a soft smile. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "If you love him then, be his friend. You may know Naruto being a lonely kid with no love, but…he needs that love. Even if it's from someone that's from another village."

End of chapter

Okay, before I post the next chapter I'd like 15 reviews. (I just need 5 more.) Thank you! R&R


	7. Authur's Note

Okay, yeah

Okay, yeah. I'm taking awhile with the seventh chapter (AKA Writers block). So it might take a little while. My typing is normally fast, but my head just thinks of new ideas almost everyday or new stuff for old stories I've never finished. Also I had been writing a paper for Language Arts last week. So I'm pretty wiped out. If you could take time to maybe – oh say - a little while longer. Please though leave reviews on my other two stories: Romantic Advise and Stained Desire. A newer story will be posted up later on this week after I finished chapter three. Thanks for listening! R&R


End file.
